


The One That Got Away (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N and Bellamy meet once again months after their breakup.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Y/N, didn’t think I’d see you there.’ I practically almost dropped the gas nozzle as I saw my ex boyfriend walking this way. Meeting someone I haven’t seen in a long time at a gas station wasn’t something I was prepared for today.

It’s not that it was awkward seeing him; Our breakup was mutual and we didn’t have bad blood between us. But getting over my first love, my first boyfriend and someone that I’ve dated for over three years took me a long time to do. It almost felt unreal to see him in the flesh. It was almost 6 months since the last time I saw him, which was the break up.

‘Hey, Bellamy. Never thought in a million years I’d run into you at a gas station at 11 pm.’ It made me slightly happy that he hasn’t changed at all. Even the smell of his cologne that I loved so much was the same. 

He chuckled, ‘Speaking of, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be out here all by yourself at night.’

‘Eh, I’ll be alright.’ I smiled, ‘You’re always so protective, Bell.’ The nickname that I used to call him all the time slipped out of my mouth naturally. 

‘I have to be since you were so clumsy.’ His smile quickly faded away as he looked at my hoodie. As I followed his gaze, I noticed that I was wearing his hoodie that I took from his closet when we were still dating. 

‘Crap, I’m so sorry. Not only did I forget to give it back, I’m wearing it like it’s mine.’ It was sort of embarrassing getting caught wearing your ex’s clothes in front of them. 

Bellamy let out a nervous laugh, ‘No, it’s fine. It’s practically yours anyway. I never wore it.’

‘Hmm but still.’ I hummed as I paused for a second. ‘I’ll mail it to you someday.’ 

‘Someday? Knowing you, I’ll never get the hoodie back.’ He joked. 

The pump shut off as I finished filling my car up. As I hung back the gas nozzle, I let out a sigh. ‘Guess I’ll see you soon.’

‘It was nice seeing you Y/N, really.’ The tone of his voice sounded excited yet lonely. The five minutes that I’ve talked to him was honestly enchanting and made me realize how much I missed him. 

‘Great seeing you too.’ I gave a genuine smile before I got in my car.


	2. Chapter 2

As I finished carrying the last box into my car, I gazed at my apartment. Today was the last day I can ever see this place again.

After the breakup, my whole life crumbled down. The breakup might of been mutual but losing him tore me apart. It cost me my job and my relationship in my private life. For three years he was everything to me and all that went away in a blink of an eye.

We both thought it was best to keep our distances; It was a tough time with our lives juggling love life and work life. It was bad to a point where we prioritized each other over everything. As “romantic” as it may sound, it was unhealthy and we had to see what other things the world had to offer for us.

My love for Bellamy made me blindsided about my dream and recently I came to a realization that I had to chase it; even though that was in the opposite side of the country.

Smiling and staring at the apartment for the last time, I heard a car pull over behind me. As I turned around, Bellamy came out from the car. ‘Going somewhere?’

It was weird seeing him outside of my apartment. It’s been months since we seen each other and we’ve met two days in a row. ‘Uh, yeah. You couldn’t forget about you hoodie, huh?’

Bellamy chuckled, 'No, I actually came to see you. Are you in a hurry?’

'Nope. What’s up?’

He took a deep breath, 'Well, I don’t know how to say this but uhm I need you back.’

'Bell, I’m moving.’

'When are you coming back?’

'I’m not.’

Bellamy slowly nodded, trying to sink the situation in. 'Don’t you think it’s a coincidence that I’m here right now right before you leave town?’

He was right, it was too good to be true. The night before I saw love of my life and the whole night I couldn’t sleep from tossing and turning all night. Just the five minute conversation I had with him flooded my old feelings back and now he’s here right in front of me.

'What are you saying?’

'I’m saying that I probably came here for a reason and it was to stop you from going.’

Even after six months of trying to forget him, I couldn’t. The whole dream I had as a kid was gone the moment I met Bellamy because he became my dream. He was the person I needed to be with, not chasing something I used to be.

'You’re probably right, Bellamy.’

A grin flashed across his face, 'So?’

'So stop me from going.’

He ran towards me, picking me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Bellamy then pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately. As we pulled away, we smiled.

'Do you still want your hoodie back?’

Bellamy laughed softly, holding me tightly. 'Nope, it looks better on you.’


End file.
